One use of the Internet as a communications vehicle is as an enhanced data back-bone for coupling together workgroups to provide what is referred to as a “virtual private network” (VPN). One application of a VPN is in a corporate environment such that employees, e.g., at home, can remotely access, via the Internet, corporate data networks. A VPN provides security, and authentication, for a remote user to join a closed user group notwithstanding the use of public facilities. In effect, the use of a VPN provides a WAN-like vehicle to the corporation and its employees. Although the corporate network could also provide direct remote access, e.g., a user dials directly into the corporate network, there are economic advantages to the use of a VPN.
To provide a VPN, tunneling protocols are used such as the “Point-to-Point Tunneling protocol” (PPTP) and the “Layer 2 Forwarding” (L2F) protocol. Generally speaking, a tunnel protocol enables the creation of a private data stream via a public network by placing one packet inside of another. In the context of a VPN, an IP packet is placed inside another IP packet. In an attempt to develop an industry standard, the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is developing the “Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol” (L2TP), which is a hybrid of the PPTP and L2F protocols (e.g., see K. Hamzeh, T. Kolar, M. Littlewood, G. Singh Pall, J. Taarud, A. J. Valencia, W. Verthein; Layer Two Tunneling Protocol “L2TP”; Internet draft, March, 1998).
For a remote user, a typical form of access to a VPN is via a “plain-old-telephone service” (POTS) connection to an “Internet service provider” (ISP) that provides the VPN service. For example, a user incorporates an analog modem into a personal computer, or equivalent, and has a customer account with a particular ISP, referred to herein as the “home” ISP. It is also assumed that the user's personal computer is properly configured to support one of the above-mentioned tunneling protocols. The user accesses, the VPN by simply making a data call to the home ISP, e.g., dialing a telephone number associated with the “home” ISP and then “logging in” to the VPN.